Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama
by Redlucario98
Summary: I do not own Total Drama or Epic Rap Battles of history credit goes to original. This week's rap battle will be between Courtney and Sierra.
1. Duncan vs Courtney

Hey guys as you can see this rap battle for when you loot it ther wasen't a lot of rhymes and it came out terrible though some people like however to fix the problem I'm goann this rap battle and e oher ones that came out before Jack joined a goanna be remade with better raps anyway heres the second shot and don't forget to read the first seasn 2 episode

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Duncan done by me  
Courtney done by Jack

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
COURTNEY!  
VS!  
DUNCAN!  
BEGIN!

(Duncan)  
Look who's coming back for another beatdown!  
You shoudn't mess with me or your heading for a smackdown!  
Your little meltdowns are even worse than Eva's  
You complain when you don't get your way you're a fucking diva!  
You complain about me kissing Gwen like your a recording tape  
beating your ass is so easy it like a peace of cake!  
I'm goanna knock you out, and throw you in the nearest ditch!  
Nobody's goanna miss you, because your everyone's bitch!

(Courtney)  
You lying little jail-bound punk!  
You stink even worse than Owen with skunks!  
You think you're so tough for being to prison?  
You went there for nudity! The truth has risen!  
Even Harold and Cody knocked you out!  
But you think your tough 'cuz you threaten & pout!  
So go back into the world, saying you're tough,  
but don't cry to me when things get too rough.

(Duncan)  
If you think I'm all bark then you'd completely lost your mind!  
Every time I compete ended up in the final five!  
If you think that Alejandro actually likes you bitch?!  
But in reality he was actually using you to go farther bitch!  
I'm one of the best competitors on Total Drama period!  
What's the matter Courtney, you look furious!  
You are so evil, you make Heather look nothing bitch!  
Now go home to mirror and see what you become, a witch!

(Courtney)  
You pathetic punk, I'm #1!  
Now that you've had all your fun,  
Get ready to be schooled, 'cuz I'm an All-Star!  
You're an antagonist? You seriously lowered the bar!  
You think I'm the bitch? Look at yourself!  
I'm the one with all the glamour & wealth!  
I'm the strongest player this game's ever had,  
so go fuck yourself, before I get mad!

WHO WON?  
WHO'S NEXT?  
YOU DECIDE!


	2. Scott vs Zoey

Hey this is my second rap battle and the first one's going good so this is the second rap battle

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
Scott!  
VS!  
Zoey!  
BEGIN!

(Zoey)  
Oh look here it's big bad Scott  
have I beaten the crap out of you enough times  
All you ever do is throw away the game  
So not your goanna even cause more shit  
You always just think your the big game  
Your just about as weak as an eclaire  
I'll tell you I'll just put you back in that chair

(Scott)  
Hold on Red Head heres what I think  
I'm suprised your not wearing pink  
Barbara should't have included a mouth  
So I won't have to hear those lame rhymes  
You joined the show so you could make friends  
You should just grow up a little bit  
Because of hearing all of this shit

(Zoey)  
Don't you forget that I have made you beg for mercy  
I made chef lose his balance just by throwing an egg  
I don't a very tough oppenent  
all I see here is a Duncan wannabe  
yout nothing but an insult to aintongists  
so why don't you go back to being Fangs chew toy  
because in the end I'm the big bang

(Scott)  
I have enough strength to break your neck  
all ever you do was hit on pencil neck  
now why don't just get away from my dick  
because I'm just tired of hearing this bitch  
ooh you think I'm scared of little red riding hood  
now well if you don't mind  
I'm leaving because this battle's all mine

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Decide

Anyway hope you like it and remember to review You can also view these on Deviant Art


	3. Noah vs Alejandro

(Spoiler): Alejandro will be in his suit for the first half but breaks out of it in other half)  
Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA

Noah! VS!

Alejandro!

(Noah)  
Well isin't the great Alejandro  
Now degraded to a lower life form  
I have won the hearts of the fans  
What have you won really nothing  
You didn't even get the money you won  
Now you should just turn back  
Becuase right now prepare to burn

(Alejandro)  
I may have wounded from the that incident  
But I"m still able to goanna kick your ass  
At least I'm not one who is gay  
Yeah I saw kissing Cody on the awakethon  
I have won the game in one try  
I say your just full of shit  
Now suck my burned dick

(Noah)  
I am not that gay  
That was just a little accident  
Now get out of my sight you little asshole  
I'm the one who's goanna win this game  
I'm 10,000 smarter than you'll ever be  
Now get the hell out of here you creap  
Because at least I don't look a Star Wars Creep

(Alejandro)  
(Breaks out of his suit) I'm the great Alejandro  
I can manipulate any girl just by making eye contact  
I don't see you having any girlfriends  
Your nothing but Owen's cushion  
Now I'm goanna shred you to pieces like I'm doing to your books  
You think you can beat me than your just as crazy as Izzy  
Now just go back to being lazy becuase this rap is all mine

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Decide!


	4. Tyler vs Eva

Hello this sorry if I was holding ya however theres a small problem I an't getting a lot of requests and for this hole rap buisness to be succesfull I need more requets any if for this rap battle was froma request from someone on deviant so don't yell at me for saying this isin't on the reviews enjoy.

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
Tyler!  
VS!  
Eva!

(Tyler)  
Back in season 3 I have rocked very hard  
When's the last you played in any seasion at all  
What's tha point of Chris picking you for season 1  
When you always get your ass kicked off the show  
You have been in like three episodes  
You have mush importance aas that tree

(Eva)  
Why don't you go pitter-patter  
Becuase all you do is move like jagger  
You think you can just bail a move  
But everything you do is an epic fail  
The only who likes is Lindsay the dick  
But she's only as smart as a brick

(Tyler)  
Why don't you just go to hell  
Becuase you can't seem bail out of there  
Sure you make people want tinker  
But I can break a piano with just my fingers  
So if you think you can bring up some shit  
Watch as I hold this middle finger

(Eva)  
If you think you can touch me with your fingers  
Then I'm goanna be the the bringer to you doom  
Hey there pal I don't think go die in a hole  
Your only other than Lindsay is that fiend Al  
You you think just bail the B on me  
The if you I'll turn life into hell

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Decide!


	5. Brick vs Jo

Hello I'm Ben and this rap battle is the first where I'm doing it with my newest contributer of my group Jack314592 anyway now the requests for rap battles that'll be published will be by a certain order FA, DA, FA, DA, FA for example this was requested by a user from FA so the next rap battle is goanna be someone from DA I hope you enjoy this

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Jo is done by Jack314592  
Brick is done by me

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
Brick!  
VS!  
Jo!

(Jo)  
Hey GI Joke, how pathetic can you be?  
You can't go five seconds without having to pee!  
You let down your team, and almost got the boot!  
The only reason you stayed is 'cuz the Rats can't win for soot!  
You should've stayed with your Navy Squeals!  
I'll be winning, while you go wipe up your tears!  
I'm embarrassed to call you my adversary!  
'Cuz you think you're big, strong, & scary?  
Well you're not! I've seen Chihuahuas that are tougher than you!  
Their barks better than the raps that you'll spew

(Brick)  
Brick McArthur reporting for duty  
Now let me kick your little booty  
Your only as tough as Barny mam  
Have you ever even been to the army  
I think your just a fucking diva  
Because your nothing but clone of Eva  
I am the one is the strongest of all  
Have you ever have faced any problems at all  
Your nothing but a punk who bully nerds  
Now watch as I give you a big bump

(Jo)  
Hey Sgt. Stupid, quit complaining!  
I know you must be exhausted from training,  
but hey, you gotta work hard if you wanna beat me!  
Now why don't you drop & give me 50!  
We all the know I'm strong, I'm as devious as Heather!  
You're so lame, you're as weak as a feather!  
Now, why don't you go back to Military Camp, Cadet!  
& Tell them all that you lost to the Big, Strong, Jockette!  
I'm going to win! I'll never stop fighting!  
But we all know, you'll just fail trying!

(Army men starting marching behind Brick while he raps)  
(Brick)  
I have never ever left leave a man behind  
Know I have to tell you have just been defied  
You thought have won your the big drought  
But you only won becuase bastard Scott  
All I can tell you is that your just talk-to-talk  
But I'm all about the walk-to-walk  
While it's true that your fightning  
But your just goanna be annoyed by Lightning  
Now will excuse me I'm goanna bring the pain  
Becuase I'm goanna will win this game

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Decide!


	6. Gwen vs Heather

Hey guys what's up anyway nothing new has come up yet exepct may not bo online for a while on Sunday Becuase I have to go to Athens for the Pokemon Video Game Championships becuase last year I came in 6th place and hoping to achive higher this year. Anyway if want a specific contestant foce in more rap battles that won't be a problem so anyway carry and as read you'll find a suprise

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Heather is done by me  
Gwen and a suprise guest is done by Jack314592

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
Gwen!  
VS!  
Heather!

(Heather)  
Just go away lame goth girl  
You're love triangle makes me wanna hurl  
I hate your guts, why do you have to be the center of attention  
You're about as bright as your complexion  
You only have beat me on the first try  
But your raw and I have fame and pride  
I enjoyed the look on your when caught me kissing Trent  
I'm like heavy metal your like a metal rod that had been bent  
If you what's good for you stay away me becuase I bite  
I bet Sierra can go tell me if I am right  
Why don't you just go die in a hole  
Becuase I'm surperior so just go

(Gwen)  
Why are you even still on the show?  
Your strategies just get you booted you know!  
You're even more evil than Chris!  
We know you won't be winnin this!  
We all know I'm better than you!  
There's a reason it was me in the 1st final 2!  
I'm cool as ice, and hot as fire,  
you're just some loser liar!  
So why don't you call your boyfriend, Alejandro!  
Oh wait, you burned him with the volcano!  
I rule this game, we all know that!  
That's why I'm gonna win this rap!

(Courtney appears)

(Courtney)  
ACK! STOP RAPPING OVER WHOSE WORSE!  
You two will be set straight with THIS verse!  
Gwen, you boyfriend stealer, you're as cold as a blizzard!  
You cut as deep & pain-wrenching as scissors!  
How could you POSSIBLY be so mean?!  
You're just a home-wrecking machine!  
Heather your the Queen of Mean, with a Heart Made of Coal  
You must have a piece of crap for a soul!  
You think your so smart, with your smug little plans!  
They look like a kindergartener's Oh, can I get you some crayons!?  
You both are scoundrels! The scum of the show!  
How could a person get so low?!

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Decide!


	7. Heather vs Lindsay

Hey guys anyway this is my last rap battle before I go the to the championships tomorow and I hope you guys whish me look I'll tell how I do in the next rap battle anyway I'm sorry if I'm doing Heather again becuase a lot people requested it here anyway

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Lindsay is done by me  
Heather is done by Jack314592

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
Heather!  
VS!  
Linsay!

(Heather)  
Oh look, it's the dumb blonde again,  
You stupid slut, you're as dumb as Owen.  
How can one girl be so dull?  
Do you even have anything under that skull?!  
You will NEVER win the million bucks!  
You've gotten this far because of luck!  
So why don't you come back once you have a REAL brain,  
'cuz the one you have now is pathetic & lame!

(Lindsay)  
While it's true that I don't have a brain  
At least I don't use my friends for personal gain  
Your not nearly as great as my boyfriend Tyler  
I'm just goanna go throw you in this fryer  
I was laughing when your precios hair got shaved  
And I'm about to go bag bury you under your grave  
I'll run you over as if like I'm driving a car  
You know what I'm goanna beat you in All Stars to

(Heather)  
Sure, you may have shaved my head,  
but after my revenge, you'll wish you were dead!  
You'll never win, you're so pathetic!  
After this verse, you'll need a medic!  
I'm the Alpha-Girl, when will you learn?  
I can see your stomach start to churn!  
I know, you must be pretty afraid,  
but if I were you, I'd fetch the first aid.

(Lindsay)  
Course you do realize this means war  
Now go away becuase I'm really bored  
While it's true that you're frightening  
But were attempt to steal the money feel when you got distrected by Lightning  
I have faced meaner people than you bitch  
Now why don't you just suck my dick  
I guess you don't know how it feels to be pretty  
Becuase when your bald you look like a hippie

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Decide!


	8. Cody vs Justin

Hello sorry of this dosen't follow the pattern but there wasen't a lot of requests other than zoey vs Anne Maria but I promised that the next will havew someone who hasen't battled yet and Sorry if this is short I had a long a day at Athens

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Cody is done by me  
Justin is done by Jack314592

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
Justin!  
VS!  
Cody Anderson!

(Cody)  
I'm the cod-miester the tech geek  
You look like cerburus one of the greeks  
I have brought everyone who saw me joy  
Your nothing but a small broken toy  
I even have Sierra here watching my every move  
Why don't you go keep flirting with the twins dude

(Justin)  
I could have ruled this show,  
if it wasn't for Alejandro!  
Cody, we all knew you wouldn't win the 'mil,  
I doubt you could even win a one dollar bill!  
We all know I'm gonna win this rap,  
so now, go and spew your crap.

(Cody)  
Ha you may be my Total Drama Brother  
But I've seen better raps from my mother  
I'm goanna bag you and send you to Siberia  
I don't see you have any babes, I got Sierra  
You can't even beat me when your're drunken  
With just single punch I have knocked out Duncan

(Justin)  
Cody, are you blind you idiot hack?  
So many chicks want me, I can't keep track!  
Chris chose me because of my looks,  
but he never knew he ordered a crook!  
Now why don't go & try not to bother me,  
I get enough of that with paparazzi.

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Decide!


	9. Zoey vs Anne Maria

Hey anyway this one's a little bit long though but if you read a little you'll enjoy kit

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Zoey is done by me  
Anne Maria is done by Jack314592

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
Zoey!  
VS!  
Anne Maria!

(Ann Maria)  
Hey, pasty, get out of here! Could you pay attention?  
This is a rap, not a Cheerleader convention!  
Oh, sorry, I forgot, you're a "Indie Chick"  
more like an annoying lonely girl out of a kids flick!  
Now leave me alone, or I'll steal your boyfriend again!  
You know that I'm gonna get my Revenge!  
You're the ultimate shnook, a piece of shit,  
Now get out of here, 'cuz I'M the hit.  
Why do you have fans? Could you give us a rest?  
Now why don't you call Mike, Ms. Damsel-in-Distress!?

(Zoey)  
Anne Maria why don't you go over and just faint  
Cause we both know I aciidently found that you used paint  
I have made it to the final three and I'm still playing  
Why wonder what your skin looks like without that spraying  
When I'm commando I have an accuracy as Willaim Tell  
Jersey Shore Reject does that steroetype ring a bell  
Wait a minute Jersey Shore it seems more Jersey Dork  
No matter how much spray you still look a fucking Bore  
Who even cares about your pouffy, hard, fukeing hair  
So go ahead, try to out rhyme me if you fucking dare

(Ann Maria)  
Whateva loser, you can't beat me!  
Mike's the only reason you were in the final 3!  
I don't use paint, you fucking snoop!  
You're just lucky, some of me came off on you.  
I'm stronger, faster, and I'll beat your ass!  
We all know that I'm the one with class.  
No wonder you have no friends,  
you're ugly, and out date with da trends!  
I warned you, now I'll take my Revenge!  
Get ready pasty, because this is the end!

(Turns into Commando Zoey)  
(Zoey)  
Let me remind you that I single handed beat the crap out of Scott  
You know waht now I'm goanna beat your ass with this arrow I brought  
Your, a freak, a reject, an insult to jersey shore's snooki  
I don't go wait here while I go get a chocalate chip cookie  
You know what the I've seen better lucking people from the twins  
I'm goanna grab your spray cans and throw them in this garbage bin  
Why don't you just quit spraying you little pouff and fight  
You say your fasster and stronger but your all bark and no bite  
I'm Zoey mother fucker and you won't like while I'm in this mood  
Now will you excuse Me and Mike are goanna go to our honeymoon

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Decide!


	10. Gwen vs Courtney

Hey Anyway I have anouncement anyway I decieded at our 15 or 20th rap battle it will be the end of season 1 and when that happens a week or wo will be spend on making any corrections on ealier spelling errors on ealier raps and each one will have a cover once all thats over there season 2 will start hope you enjoy this

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Courtney is done by me  
Gwen is done by Jack314592

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!  
Gwen!  
vs!

(Courtney)  
Let get something straight here you Elk  
I'd only join last time so I beat your ass myself  
Your nothing but a boyfriend kisser you bitch  
Forget suck I'm goanna bite you fucking dick  
I'm a CIT your a goth girl with skin thats pasty  
Get out of here or things'll get more than hasty  
I have a bad attitiude but people still like me  
Go away you mother fucker and leave me be

(Gwen)  
Shut up Courtney, you super bitch!  
Are really surprised Duncan didn't want to date a witch!?  
Would you just shut up for once, and give us a break?  
I'm shocked that nobody's dunked you in the lake!  
I'm sick of you, and your annoying complaining!  
How can your fans think it's entertaining!  
You better get ready, you fucking Type A!  
Because now, you're finally going to pay!

(Courntey)  
You don't want with me I'm very bitter  
I'm goanna be the next Adolf Hittler  
And go look in a mirror if you wanna a witch  
So stop complaining you big fucking bitch  
I have beaten your ass every single time  
So why don't you just go fucking die  
I have already fuked up Duncan now it's your turn  
Your a witch, an ugly to so it's time for you to burn

(Gwen)  
I hate you Courtney, you annoying whiner!  
If you say another word, I'll give you a shiner!  
Duncan wants to date me, so sue me!  
Oh, wait, you will! So go & cry to the jury!  
You're so surprised that people don't hate me?  
Well maybe the shut the fuck up about being a CIT!  
Okay Courtney, you've had your fun,  
but here, and forever, I'm the chick who won.

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Decide!


	11. Duncan vs Trent

Sorry if this took so long I was waiting for Jack to send his work and it took a while anyway this is the newest rap battle which is goanna be awsome

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Trent is done by me  
Duncan is done by Jack314592

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!  
Duncan!  
vs!  
Trent!

Begin!

(Duncan)  
Trent, you suck! You're never gonna win,  
the last thing you'll see will be my evil grin!  
I stole your girlfriend, you wannabe musician!  
I made her disappear like a fuckin magician!  
Get out of here, dude, this place is for real raps,  
not some Mr. Robinson who just writes crap!  
You better watch out man, because I will hurt you dude,  
how do you think I ended up in juvie, you mindless crude?

(Trent)  
(plays guitar)  
I'm cool, talented, and have more fans than you do  
How would you like if I steal Courtney from you  
You may be strong but I'm goanna beat you this time  
I don't care if you think I'm obessive over the number nine  
Your so evil your like a male version of as that Heather  
You may be tough but your have soft side that's like a feather  
If I was on Total Drama World Tour I would have sung like a bird  
Your pretty much just a punk who all he ever do is bully nerds

(Duncan)  
Last time I checked, Courtney doesn't date geeks,  
or pathetic wannabe guitar freaks!  
I'm glad you didn't get to Season 3,  
why don't go with something less rough, like Glee!?  
I'm the ultimate player, I had a million dollars,  
we all know I'll win, I'm a fuckin Rap Scholar!  
So why don't you back to Playas des Losers!  
while I got back to be the rough bruiser

(Trent)  
The show is like a crowbar you go lower I go higher  
Your a bird in a cage so stop trying to act uber  
You had cheat on your own girlfriend man that's cold  
Your songs suck like ass and my songs are just bold  
At least I play by the rules all you ever do is cheat  
You're out of the kitchen but you still can't take the heat  
(Smashes his Guitar)  
Your just shit so why don't you just go back to your iron bars  
And while you're at go and get me the fuck of a brand new guitar

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Decide!


	12. Jo vs Eva

Hey guys big news three more till the season finale and this rap battle is very popular and remember to review on requests and who you think won

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Eva is done by me  
Jo is done by Jack314592

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!  
Jo!  
vs!  
Eva!

Begin!

(Eva)  
I have moved a truck with only my teeth  
Your strong but I'm the one here with beef  
You got booted by a guy as weak as a feather  
At least I was booted by that fucking Heather  
At least people know the fact that I'm a girl  
I had fucked up Tyler and now's your turn  
That sweater of your's really it's just gray  
Everybody know's grey's the color for gay  
With one punch suddenly your going to hell  
I'm so loud I make people's ear's ring like bells

(Jo)  
I'm the ultimate fighter, I'm as tough as a rock!  
Why don't you leave this to the real jock!  
You think it's good you were beat by Heather?  
She wears skimpy shorts & is neck high in leather!  
You're just some strong, ugly dame!  
At least I actually played the game!  
I came in 5th, you came in 21st,  
I eat losers for breakfast, so come quench my thirst!  
I rocked the Island, and I'll do it again!  
So why don't you just TRY to get your revenge?!

(Eva)  
Your the ultimate fight, You got to be kidding me  
So just get the fuck out of here and go let me be  
You got so far becuase Scott was throwing away he game  
You would have been out early, so is that all you got?  
I have a super hot temper so don't mess with me Jo  
Otherwise I'll rip your guts, and make a new bow  
Is there something wrong face you fucking bitch  
Becuase you like an a asshole that just got bit  
You say your tough, but your all bark and no bite  
Cause I'm nightmare, and you'll be nothing but fright

(Jo)  
You think I don't bite, just come here and see!  
Unless you're afraid to get so close to me!  
I know you're right, you're temper is short,  
but I can beat you anytime, any sport!  
I bet even Brick could beat you!  
He could probably make raps better than the ones you spew!  
So you go ahead, and think that you're cool,  
but in this game, I'm the one who rules!  
So I think you go should go back to the Aftermaths,  
because if you stay, you'll have to face my wrath!

Who Won!  
Who's Next  
You Deciede


	13. Cody vs Noah

Sorry for this having to uplouded so late I wasn't allowed to post another chapter tillnow becuase I was breaking on another story I was writing and it got removed which ends me up to where we are now 2 more rap battles till the season finale

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Cody is done by me  
Noah is done by Jack314592

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!  
Cody Anderson!  
vs!  
Noah!

Begin!

(Cody)  
While it's true that your jokes are funny!  
Your as lazy as a fucking stuffed bunny!  
This is a rap battle not some spelling bee!  
Fuck you, I have made it to the final three!  
I'm weak but at least I compete in he game  
Alejandro had fucked you up, your not gain!  
You worked for Chris just to fucking get paid!  
I caught you kissing my ear, what are you gay!

(Noah)  
You only got to final 3 'cuz of Sierra!  
You're a wimpy dweeb who uses mascara!  
I'm the smartest one this game ever had!  
You REALLY don't want to make me mad!  
You actually think you're a ladies man?  
Sierra is your ONLY fan!  
So keep up the bullshit you nerdy geek,  
But when I win, don't cry & shriek.

(Cody)  
Oh shut the fuck up and go die in a hole you derp!  
if your're so smart then how come you always get hurt?!  
When Chris pushed you off the cliff you screamed like a girl!  
keep your word-hole shut that's what you should have learned!  
I have made it a lot farther than you did so don't call me a bitch!  
So why don't you stopping reading that shitty book and suck my dick!  
I have fans I don't see you have any I'm a fucking Drama Brother!  
You have lost asshole so go home and go cry to your fuckin mother!

(Noah)  
Listen everyone, it's Mr. Popular Geek,  
and his super stalker fan freak!  
Cody, you jerk, I haves fans too!  
Have you noticed how Owen hangs with me, not you!  
You're such a loser, you pathetic nerd,  
You rap like a rat, I sing like a bird!  
So, go be glad you came in 3rd,  
but here, and today, I came in 1st!

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Deciede!


	14. Chris vs Chef

This is the last one before the season finale afterwards me and Jack will spend soem time working on our corrections and get ready for season 2

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Chef is done by me  
Chris is done by Jack314592

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!  
Chris Mclain!  
vs!  
Chef Hatchet!

Begin!

(Chris McLean)  
Hey Chef, you should be on Kitchen Nightmares!  
You should make food people can actually bare!  
Stop trying to make an impression,  
I'm the famous one, everyone's obsession!  
You fucking bad cook, I'm the host!  
Your raps suck man, you're totally toast!  
I rule this show, I rule this game!  
That's why I'M the one with all the fame!

(Chef)  
Your the one with fame, don't make me laugh!  
You stink you mother fucker so go take a bath!  
I only make bad food to make the game harder!  
Everyone pretty much hates you mother fucker!  
I can beat your ass whenever I want to or not!  
If you think you can beat me, oh no you cannot!  
All you ever care about is your shitty hair gel!  
However you were caught in and ended up in jail!

(Chris McLean)  
Anything you do, I can top it!  
Anything you try, I can stop it!  
I rule the show, and I rule your job!  
My only regret, is that I hired you, slob!  
So why don't get you get out of here with your minimum wage!  
I hate you mother fucker, and that's why I'll rage!  
If you don't stop now, you'll just make thing harder,  
we all know, I'm stronger and smarter!

(Chef)  
You maybe smater but your definatly not stronger!  
But your fucking chicken, only a liitle bit meaner!  
Now these fucking clove coming off now Chris Mclain!  
Your even more evil and careless than Cad Bane!  
I'll send you to a dark world called the Void!  
You rap like Nice Peter I rap like EpicLyold!  
Your head must as hard as your shitty gemmies!  
I won so now go drop and give me 20 you dummy!

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Deciede!


	15. BL vs Jack

This is the season finale comiing at you right and let me tell you something it's been a long season me and Jack are goanna miss for sometime anyway every season finale is goanna have a certain theme anyway keep up with the requets and we'll post them on season 2 and for those of you of feel a little confused On deviant which is where me ack work on our rap battles I have a different username called BlackLightning so if haven't gone on devieant art and checked out my group than that's why

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!  
Jack!  
vs!  
BlackLightning!

Begin!

(BlackLightning)  
I'm the creator of the these little battles!  
You look scarred are you feeling a little rattled?!  
Don't think I'm like that mother fucker Lightning!  
I can be the crap out of everyone like this ding!  
You really have no idea what you are dealing with!  
You look like a piece of shit that just got bit!  
Fuck you dude I'm the hero your the sidekick!  
Now take a break and go suck my little dick!  
you look mad man about to throw a fit?!  
It's your turn now give me your best shit!

(Jack314592)  
You're pretty fucked up if you think my raps are shit,  
You're like the Princess Bride, I'm like True Grit.  
If you can't take my heat, get out of my kitchen,  
because if you stay, you'll need stitchin!  
I'm the one who saved you from writer's block!  
Looks like this Lightning is in for a shock!  
You might be the creator, but I'm the real boss!  
I'll destroy you, and make you cry over your loss!  
You think I'm your sidekick, I got some news for you,  
I'm a fuckin super-villain who's gonna make better raps than you spew!

(BlackLightning)  
You may have been rapping hard since you're hire!  
But your out of the frying pan and into the fire!  
And your a super-villian but the worst of them all!  
But I'm just getting started, we're having a ball!  
And when you put the wig on you play a mean Heather!  
But when we are done I'm sending you to the Nether!  
You can't win you know why, cause I'm the big cheese!  
Beating you is to easy, it's like nothing but a breeze!

(Jack314592)  
Sure, it's true that you created these raps,  
but without me, your fans would be gone in a snap!  
We all know that I've won every time!  
Beat you again & again, with each rhyme!  
I'm the ultimate rapper, the new Snoop Dogg!  
You seem more like a rapping Crude Hog!  
I'm the best, and we all know I'm a hit!  
As for you, you can't rap for shit!  
I'm the ultimate rapper, that's what's s'up!  
so why don't go away & let me rap this up?

This is the end of season 1 folks now I'm goanna start doing corrections and such and when season 2 begins there's goanna be a special contest for if your good at drawing Totsl Drama Characters it'll be out when season 2 starts


	16. Harold vs Duncan

Hello everyone it's season 2 folks thats we're back after a long break from you guys and this season goanna be good in fact we're having contest from the start to the end of season 2 the deatails and some changes in season 2 will be here in the link below and I hope enjoy our first rap battle off season 2 cause we're starting with a classic

Link: journal/#/art/Season-2-Contest-and-Changes-3707149 11?_sid=43381e03

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Harold done by me  
Duncan by Jack

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!  
Harold!  
vs!  
Duncan!

Begin!

(Harold)  
Did you know that your are now in my terf?!  
God had regretted that you're even given birth!  
All you ever want to do is to go out and pick a fight!  
While I become famous and star becomes so bright!  
Your are nothing but a jerk that cheated on Courtney  
You think your're so tough, go ahead and bite me!  
Your even more cold hearted than Herobrine Gosh!  
So try me but remember I was interviewed by Josh!

(Duncan)  
Hey you dweeb, I thought you knew,  
You have zero chicks, but I have two!  
You're just a parody of Napolean Dynamite!  
I'm coming down on you with all my might!  
I won Total Drama Action you loser!  
So step to me, the ultimate bruiser!  
So next time fucker, try to beat my hard rock!  
Just don't use that awful beat-box!

(Harold)  
Duncan you jerk, you're nobody's friend!  
Your jerk that cheated on Courtney over Gwen!  
After that everyone's main reaction was to fuck you!  
Try learning some fair fightin moves like Kung-Fu?!  
You know what I'm goanna throw you back to jail!  
And then make you spend the rest of your life in hell!

(Duncan)  
Listen to me you pathetic loser,  
they say beggars can't be choosers,  
but will you please, PLEASE shut up now!  
Your raps are terrible! You sound like a cow!  
So go back to doing your kicks & chops,  
while I rap hard, and run from the cops.

Who Won!  
Who's Next  
You Decided!


	17. Heather vs Leshawna

This is my second rap battle of season 2 remember you could be a rapper for season 3 all you have to is post an example in the comment or review I'll post the winner on the season finale anyway in case you haven't seen the new journal I will post a rap battle once per week to pile up on requests and to make it last longer

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Leshawna is done by me  
Heather and a suprise guest is done by Jack314592

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
Heather!  
VS!  
Leshawna!

Begin!

(Leshawna)  
What's up ya'll Leshawna is back!  
Cause back home I'm the queen of the raps!  
The title you ever get is the queen of mean!  
You stink worse Owen when he eats beans!  
I'm strong enough to throw your ass off the cliff!  
You need a vacation?! Here let me give you a lift!  
I'll choke your fucking neck'till you can no longer breethe!  
And while I'm at it I'll go break the rest of your teeth!

(Heather)  
You mall shopping home girl, just be quiet!  
You're a good guy? Nobody buys it!  
You're a dumb weak chick, you will NEVER win!  
I'm a woman made of metal, you're made of tin!  
We all know I'm better than you!  
If you think your good, can you get a clue?  
Your as good at rapping as you are dancing,  
Now I'll cover my ears so you can sing.

(Leshawna)  
Don't think you can just insult the groove!  
You should beware when I'm on the move!  
When it's all physical I can't be beat!  
At least I didn't my boyfriend into a star wars freak!  
Why don't you go away becuase your nothing but a witch!  
Your not a sister your a mother fucker of a bitch!

(Alejandro)  
Leshawna, you're incredibly weak,  
You're just a big, loud freak!  
Heather & I could take over the world,  
all you can do is make people hurl.  
I'm the best player this game's ever had,  
you made the mistake of making me mad.  
You fucking loser, you'll never win,  
Because you woke the beast within.

Who Won?!  
Who's Next?!  
You Deciede!


	18. Lindsay & Beth vs Katie & Sadie

Hey guys whats anyway this our first ever tag-team rap battle so be excited anyway I hope you two enjoy this anyway I'm paying on making a Total Drama fanfic that has some total drama contestants and we're adding mine and jack's oc to the and we're not showinng you till next week.

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Linsay and Beth is done by me  
Katie and Sadie is done by Jack314592

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
Katie and Sadie!  
VS!  
Lindsay and Beth!

Begin!

(Katie & Sadie)  
Like, oh my god, it's the nerd and the slut!  
You two are totally lame, and uncut!  
Lindsay will kiss anyone who says his name is Tyler,  
Beth, you're just the annoying, fat, smiler!  
You two fuckers, you can't get a clue!  
Nobody will ever like you!  
So get off the floor, because you know you can't win!  
By the time this is over, Tyler & Brady will love us, you annoying twins!

(Lindsay & Beth)  
The only annoying, fat, smiler is you Sadie!  
And you were only around for like 5 episodes Katie!  
You argue and make ups, your just little drama queens!  
I know better fashion than you two and you looked ugly in green!  
We have gotton father than you two and we almost got million!  
We will always be better than you two times a bazillion!  
The one thing we see you do is admire Justin and Trent you witches!  
But they don't like you cause your anoying so surrender now you bitches!

(Katie & Sadie)  
We may not have qualified as many times as you,  
but at least we stuck together, not like you two!  
You two are pathetic, no wonder Beth didn't win!  
This show was a ride, and we took it for a spin,  
but it's a waste of our time, we're already famous!  
Not like you two, just plain lame & shameless.

(Lindsay and Beth)  
You think we're lame than Justin must have melt your brains!  
You two make Heather and Gwen look cooperate, you don't have any fame!  
We're like Nice Peter and Epiclyoid, and your just a couple of bitches!  
Don't think you can beat us or we'll leave you in stitches!  
While you're sitting in the bleachers of the aftermath!  
We'll have you removed from the show just by calling th staff!  
You think you're so famous you two can't even dance!  
Screw you two becuase right now we're going to France!

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Deciede!


	19. Izzy vs Chef

Hi BlackLightning is back and to celebrate Memoarial Day I'm releasing this weeks rap early. Anyway we need more requests so if you have a request you want to make than post it.

Note: This has some words that aren't recomended for younger people so if I wouldn't recomend reading this if your young

Izzy is done by me  
Chef is done by Jack314592

Epic Rap Battles of  
Total Drama!  
Izzy!  
vs!  
Chef!

(Chef Hatchet)  
If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen!  
While I do my raps, stop your 'bitchin!  
You better get ready, because now I'm cooking!  
I'm gonna get you when you're not looking!  
I am the best, I rule the game!  
I'm the one with all the glamour and fame!  
So go ahead and think your the best,  
but never forget, I'M the head Chef!

(Izzy)  
You're the head Chef, thats a laugh!  
All you do is cook and kiss Chris's ass!  
When it comes to combat, I can't beat!  
I'm being hunted by RCP as we speak!  
You failed at hunting the TDROTI cast becuase your no a real fighter!  
I almost captured all of them when I was a spider!  
You work for Chris Mcclain just to get paid!  
The only reason you put on dresses is becuase your gay!

(Chef Hatchet)  
You might have beaten me a few times,  
but I'm the fucking master when it comes to rhymes!  
I'm the strongest, best person on this show!  
If I was it the game, you would blow!  
I'm not afraid of some looney red-head!  
Your raps stink so much, you sound like your dead!  
At least actually have friends!  
Not just a guilt-trip that never ends!  
So why don't you go back to your little Dock,  
because if you thinking you're a winner, your in for a shock!

(Izzy)  
I maybe loony and my brain is on the run!  
At least I know how to really have fun!  
I don't know why I competed for the million!  
When I'm already rich, fuck it I have a zillion!  
People watch how funny am I, what you did do?!  
Thats right nothing but make terrible food!  
People think I'm crazy but that's okay because I'm just Izzy!  
I scared the fuck out of everyone when I was dressed as a grizzly!  
You're nothing but Chris's sidekick you're no body's hero!  
So crawl back to your crappy kitchen, and go back to being a zero!

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Deciede!


	20. Scott vs Dawn

Hey guys sorry if I hadn't posted in a while Iv'e been busy. Anyway I have nocticed that a lot of people have posted this request but I decieded to wait until season 2. Anyway theres some news your old budy Jack will leave the rap battles and deviant art so The contest is goanna change instead of one winner there's goanna be two winners that will help with the rapping buisness In will write a journal on this news.

Note: This text might has some mild language. Also some of the contestants might be only a little a bit OC but you will hardly notice

Scott is done by me  
Dawn is done by Jack314592

Epic Rap Battles of  
Total Drama!  
Scott!  
vs!  
Dawn!

(Scott)  
Now heres my strategy, I'm goanna destroy you  
Becuase all say is that aura crap that you spew!  
You look someone who came out of Harry Potter!  
This battle has know point becuase we know who's goanna win  
Cause you look like a mixture of Bridgette and Gwen!  
I'm goanna go ahead and grab my bat!  
Cause I'm goanna make you suffer while go hunt soem kitchen rats

(Dawn)  
At least I'm not afraid a fish whose missing a tooth!  
You're a dirt farmer, I'm an animal sleuth!  
You'r right, we all DO know who's gonna be the winner!  
I'll give you a hint, it's not the guy who eats rats for dinner!  
You're the biggest man-bitch this game has ever had!  
You're not even evil, you're just kind of sad!  
We all know who's gonna win, and who's gonna go cry to their pappy!

(Scott)  
Bringing up my Pappy will be your biggest mistake!  
Lightning gave you the name girl creepy you fake!  
Talk is cheap!  
So don't think you can defeat me!  
I made everyone think you're a thief!  
You can't be so go ahead and go die!  
Becuase your nothing but a thorn on my side!

(Dawn)  
You dirty brat, nobody likes you!  
The people who do just can't get a clue!  
I'm the fan favorite, and you're fuckin despised!  
You're a loser in a everyone's eyes!  
You made it to the final 4 by lying and scheming!  
You're karma is non-existant, mine is gleaming!  
So think next time before you go against me,  
cause I'm as strong as Lightning's chi!

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Decide!


	21. Courtney vs Duncan 2

Hi guys sorry this is a little late. Anyway I was reading some of my old work so I can improve and add more views and I discovered how popular the first Duncan and Courtney rap battle was. And when someone requsted it again, I decided to make a little rematch to get some Duncan (if any) and Courtney fans to stop by. So hope you enjoy.

Note: This text might has some mild language. Also some of the contestants might be only a little a bit OC but you will hardly notice

Duncan done by me  
Courtney done by Jack

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
Duncan!  
VS!  
Courtney!  
BEGIN!

(Courtney)  
You pathetic delinquent, why don't you run home to Gwen?  
Because I'm gonna BRING IT when I take my revenge!  
You know I'm the strongest, the best competitor ever!  
You're gonna have to run from me forever!  
So why don't you just give up, and spare yourself the pain,  
but if your looking for my power, it will rain!

(Duncan)  
You can't make it rain Courtney, you're not a god!  
So just go back to being Alejandro's little dog!  
I'm as strong as thunder, and as fast as lightning!  
So if you can beat me?! Ha, bite me!  
Go home, and learn how to rhyme!  
Becuase I'm about to beat your ass a second time!

(Courtney)  
Shut up you goth loving freak!  
Why don't you go and prick on a geek!  
You're a pathetic loser, wo will never beat me!  
I'm glad we broke up, because now I'm free!  
Not that you ever controlled all this!  
You're even worse than fuckin Chris!

(Duncan)  
At least I didn't kick an injured guy off a plane that's flying 300 feet high!  
Are you seriosly goanna try to get revenge on me and Gwen for the rest of your life?!  
You say I will never be you but I won a million!  
This coming from the type A that once had fans of aleast a zillion!  
And now you have nearly zero so bring on you puppit!  
But your Alejandro's slave so you know what fuck it!

Who Won!  
Who's Next!  
You Decide!


	22. Chris Mclean vs Blainley

Sorry if this one was late again Jack's computer broke so a repairman had to fix it. Anyway this next rap battle is between to people had a job of hosting a show.

Note: This text might has some mild language. Also some of the contestants might be only a little a bit OC but you will hardly notice

Blainley is done by me  
Chris is done by Jack

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
Chris Mclean!  
VS!  
Blainley!  
Begin!

(Blainley)  
Blaineric is my name and dishing dirt is my game!  
Without those little brats you would have no fame!  
I made a decent conflict with the queen of mean!  
And without your shitty hair gel you like you got fucked up by a fiend!  
I can knock you out with my moves and everyone would like me!  
Because your running out of ideas so leave the challenges to me!

(Chris)  
Geoff was right, you stupid bitch!  
As for your dignity, you don't have a stitch!  
I can push you out of a plane,  
or put you in the Hurl of Shame!  
You're off my show, and you're outta my life!  
Now go back to you're stupid TMZ strife!

(Blainley)  
You only got the job because I turned it down!  
Now I'm goanna turn that smile of yours into a big frown!  
If those contestants weren't such good survivors you'd be ruined!  
Rotting in jail while their parents are doing suing!  
You were arrested at the end of season 4!  
You messed with the Duncney couple just by breaking the lock on the door!

(Chris)  
Say whatever you want, you mother fucking princess!  
All you do is gossip, why don't you try the press!?  
I'm the REAL Superstar!  
Just try and stop me, I'm the best!  
Doing this job every day, while you just talk, you're blessed!  
I might have been in jail, but I'm still better than you,  
after all, you interviewed me, and my whole crew!

Who Won?!  
Who's Next?!  
You Decide!


	23. Duncan vs Scott

Sorry if this is like 3 weeks out of date I have been busy. Anyway I noticed a lot of people requested a Mike vs Scott battle well I promises you that will be done on a later rap battle but it will be done so without further ado let's begin.

Note: This text might has some mild language. Also some of the contestants might be only a little a bit OC but you will hardly notice

Scott is done by me  
Duncan is done by Jack

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
Scott!  
VS!  
Duncan!  
Begin!

(Scott)  
Listen up you up because here's my strategy!  
Wipe the floor and take out your little battery!  
On TDA you got beaten up by girl in the second half!  
and every time you did I couldn't help but Laugh!  
You may think your strong but I say you're too soft!  
Your nothing but old news and old news bore me!  
I saw you on World Tour and sung worse than Glee!  
Now it's time to put this loser in his place!  
And while you do that I'll put on a Troll Face!

(Duncan)  
You think you're so cool and smart?  
You're the guy who ran from that shark!  
Well, I've won the million, and you're a tin can.  
Look at yourself, you're more rust than man!  
Well I laughed too, when you were destroyed by a fish!  
I ruled this game, you were just a sneaky little bitch!  
You think I'm soft, I'll set you right!  
But you're a wimp, TOO lame to fight...  
Of all the Villains, you're the suckiest!

(Scott)  
You know what I'm done and I have more fans than you!  
If you find someone better than Gwen would you cheat on her too?!  
I don't why some people think I'm your little sidekick!  
But I'll shove this tooth up your ass and see how you like it!  
Being chased by a land shark won't be so fun!  
Good luck beating me because I am done!

(Duncan)  
Every time I see you, I break out and laugh!  
You were scared of a fish? I broke a whale in half!  
Now let's not forget who won the million bucks,  
and who sat lifeless in a hunk of junk!  
So why don't you go back to your Dirt Farm and cry like a wimp!  
While I use my money to live like a pimp!

Who Won?!  
Who's Next?!  
You Decide!  
Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!


	24. Courtney vs Sierra

Hey guys anyway below I'll have a link to an announcement.

Note: This text might have some mild language. Also some of the contestants might be only a little a bit OC but you will hardly notice

Sierra is done by me  
Courtney is done by Jack

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL DRAMA  
Courtney!  
VS!  
Sierra!  
Begin!

(Courtney)  
Oh great, it's freak-zilla again!  
Probably coming to get her revenge!  
Stop obsessing over us you fashion-challenged freak!  
You're nothing but a dumb bitch in love with a geek!  
You suck the life out of the game!  
Because you're crazy about some loser fame!  
Go back to your laptop where you belong!  
If you think you beat me, you're more than wrong!

(Sierra)  
It's been 2 years and you're at Duncan cheating on you get over it!  
I'm don't give a fuck about your lawyers because they can't do shit!  
I'm the reason why you're still famous!  
Because without me you would then be lame-mous!  
Your heart is as black as coal!  
You threaten to kill people well that's so low!  
You'll never beat me because I know everything about you!  
Now wonder why Duncan cheated on you!

(Courtney)  
At least I'm a strong player, not some creepy fan!  
You think Cody likes you? He tried to kick you off like a can!  
You can say what you want, but I'm better than you!  
If you think you're a good player, get a fuckin clue!  
I'm gonna win the game someday, you'll just blog!  
And drool over Cody more than a fuckin dog!  
Now get out of her, as for you dignity, you haven't got a stitch!  
So leave right now, you stupid dumb bitch!

(Sierra)  
You have gone you far, now you're dragging Cody into this?  
You say you loved Duncan but you made that damn list!  
If Cody wasn't so dizzy your ass would have been shoved off of that plane!  
You scared away all your fans and now even Tyler has more fame!  
You are now nothing but Alejandro's slave!  
If you mess with Cody I'll get your shitty hair shaved!  
Why don't you talk to your friends because you have some rage you won't let go!  
Oh wait you don't have any because you're everyone's foe!

Who Won?!  
Who's Next?!  
You Decide!  
Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

I hope you link it here's the link to announcement: journal/Announcement-Epic-Rap-Battles-of-Heroes-an d-Vill-388166353


End file.
